Crash and Burn (The Illusion of Water)
by zemyx11219
Summary: Demyx thinks they'll be forever, but everyone says Zexion is cheating on him. Can love withstand this rocky pair or will everything come crashing down around them? Yaoi. Don't like, don't read! Rating may go up in future chapters. (I couldn't decide on the name...)
1. Chapter 1: Seed of Disbelief

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY AND MY BRAIN!

Pairings: Zemyx, Roxion, Akuroku, Vexzex, Xigdem

* * *

Demyx sat in the Grey Area bored out of his mind. He wished someone would come talk to him, and some one did. Larxene. "You know Zexion is cheating on you, right? He flirts with _everyone_."

Demyx looked up at her, not believing his slate-haired boyfriend would ever cheat on him. "He doesn't! He loves me and he'd never hurt me like that!"

Larxene smiled and laughed, holding her sides. "Yeah, like we have hearts! Ask Vexen or Xigbar if you want. They know what's going on." Marluxia joined her as she walked away, leaving Demyx to wonder if she was right.

Demyx, though feeling very betrayed, decided to find a place to play his sitar. He stood and walked all through the halls, never once seeing his slate-haired angel or even the one-eyed man who was always trying to sleep with him. He walked to a small clearing in the garden and began to play, the tune slow and sad. He didn't know how long he'd been there, but as the sun slowly sinked beyond the harizon he heard someone behind him. "What crawled up you and died?"

"Nothing, Xigbar. I'm just thinking about life, something you need to get." Demyx smiled and stood, staring into the darkness that lingered just beyond the river. "Is Zexion cheating on me?"

"Your seriously dating the emo? I thought it was open...Yeah, I suppose. He flirts outrageously with everyone. Dem, I didn't know this was serious. I would have told you in a second if I did." Xigbar walked cautiously towards Demyx. "You can ask Vexen, too. He's really close to Zexion."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Demyx hugged Xigbar. "Thanks, Xiggy!" He ran off towards the castle, leaving Xigbar stunned and wanting more.

The walls were grey and getting darker the farther down he went. _Why did he want the labs so far down here in the scary darkness?_ Demyx thought to himself as he neared the labs. He hesitated, fearing what was on the other side of the door. He knocked, lightly at first then louder. He heard something break and Vexen curse. The doors swung open and Demyx was faced with a very pissed looking Vexen.

"What do you want, IX?!" He glared at the man, but it wasn't the first time Demyx had interrupted his work.

Demyx blushed lightly, did he really want to ask the older blonde this? "Is Zexion cheating on me?" He looked down as his face lit up bright red.

Vexen stared at the younger blonde, mouth agape. "I-I suppose. He flirts a lot with everyone. I don't ask why, I just know in my mind why he does it."

Demyx looked up at Vexen hopefully, "Why?" He prayed the scientist would explain to him.

Vexen left the door and sat on one the stools at the lab table, leaving the door open for Demys to come in. "He has trust issues. He has a hard time letting himself fully love one person. I would, too, coonsidering what happened."

Demys, not knowing what else to do, walked into the room and sat across from Vexen. "What happened? Why can't he trust me?"

Vexen stared at the table, "When he was Ienzo, he loved an older man very deeply, even if he was only a kid. When he brought the man to meet his parents, they disapproved strongly and he was heartbroken. The man hated seeing Ienzo sad, so he killed both his parents in front of him. Ienzo, being only 5, fled and hid until Ansem found him and brought him to me."

Demy looked down, tears brimming his eyes. "I...He never told me..." He stood and started towards the door. "Thank you, Vexen."

"Your welcome, Demyx." Vexen returned to working on his labs and Demyx walked out into the seeming endless maze that was his home.

Demyx walked slowly down the halls thinking to himself, _If Zexion wants to be alone, let him_. As he walked into his room, he noticed a note on his blue bed. '_Demyx_' was written on the top in perfect handwriting that only Zexion could pull off. He slowly opened it and read it.

_When you truely love someone, you can overlook their shortcomings and forgive them. We need to talk. ~ Zexion_

Demyx read it a few times. He refolded the note and started towards Zexion's room.

* * *

This is my first Fanfiction and it probally sucks...R&R plz. I might continue...


	2. Chapter 2: When it all Stopped

OK, I decided to continue. I know it's short, I haven't thought of much more after this point. I hope you like.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! Pairings: Zemyx, Roxion, Akuroku, Vexzex, Xigdem. Yaoi.

* * *

_When you truely love someone, you can overlook their shortcomings and forgive them. We need to talk. ~ Zexion_

Demyx read it a few times. He refolded the note and started towards Zexion's room. As he walked through the halls, he noticed not many people where out. That only added to his confusion, normally people were always in the halls no matter the time. He was about to knock on Zexion's door when he heard voices inside. He reconized Zexion, but who was the other? "I'm sure he'll understand, if he truely loves you."

"I know...But I hate hurting him. I knew he was dumb, but I never thought he was _that_ naive." Zexion spoke.

Demyx quickly knocked on the door and all sounds stopped. after a minute or two of movement, Roxas oppened the door and came out. "Uhh...Hi! Good luck, Zexion." Roxas blushed and ran off. Demyx walked into Zexion's room.

He noticed, for once, all the books that were scattered about. "You...Wanted to talk to me?"

Zexion stared at his lap, refusing to meet Demyx's gaze "Have you talked to Larxene yet?"

"Yeah..." Demyx stared at Zexion, wishing he'd look up and see the hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"Then I'm sorry."

"For what?" He already knew the answer and his heart broke, but he wanted Zexion to admit it before he'd accept it.

"If you've talk to Larxene, can the same not be said about Xigbar and Vexen? You know everything I could possibly apologize for."

"Ok..." It was close enough to a confession for Demyx. "Is that all?"

"No...Ask Axel, I won't tell you."

"Why?!" Demyx felt even more hurt than before knowing his boyfriend of 2 years wouldn't tell him somthing.

"I won't tell you." Zexion summoned a book and began reading.

Demyx walked out, feeling even worse than when he first walked in there. He started down the hall only to be assualted by the smell of smoke. He looked around, afraid they'd blame him if something was on fire. That's when he saw the anger pyromaniac stomping towards him.

"Where's the emo? I swear when I find him, I'm killing him!" Axel's hair was literally on fire.

_Guess that's where the smoke came from_, thought Demyx. "What's going on?"

"Roxas freaking dumped me! Who the hell does that emo nerd think he is?! Why can't he just kill himself and leave everything alone?!" Axel glared past Demyx, towards Zexion's room.

"What does that have to with Zexion?"

"He didn't tell you?" Axel smiled faintly. "Roxas dumped me for _Zexion_. Why else would I want to kill him? I mean, I used to love him..."

"W-what...?" Demyx felt his heart drop to his stomach and shatter. He couldn't stop the tears that poured from his face as his world came crashing down.

* * *

I know I'm horrible to Demyx, but it might get better... R&R plz.


End file.
